Possession
by demonkatgurl17
Summary: Oliver comes back to the plane after a run in with a mercenary. Loosely based/inspired by this fic: /works/6687148


It was near dusk by the time Oliver stalked into the plane.

Slade looked up from where he sat stoking the fire, bothered by Oliver's late return. "Just where the hell- ?" He cut off mid-rant, startled silent when Oliver dropped to his knees in front of him, wedged himself between Slade's thighs, and fumbled at his belt and zip. "Kid- " Slade choked off as Oliver wasted no time in pulling him free of his clothes and wrapped him in warm, wet heat.

The suddenness of it all confused him, his mind going fuzzy at the quick rush of blood into his cock. But he wasn't so far gone that he failed to notice the blood staining the back of Oliver's shirt.

His heart skipped with fear at the sight.

Carefully (and somewhat reluctantly), Slade dragged Oliver off of his cock, holding him still when he tried to angle back towards Slade. "What. Happened?" Slade growled. He reached out, tugging Oliver's bloody shirt up his back, confused and relieved to not find a wound.

"It's not mine." Oliver finished what Slade started, pulling his shirt up and off, tossing it away and started to take off his shoes. "Need you to fuck me."

Slade wasn't one to refuse such a tempting offer, not when he had a young pretty thing begging for him, but Slade was still filled with questions. "Not a problem, kid," he said as he pulled off his own shirt, going to work on his shoe laces. "But you need to tell me where the blood came from." Oliver didn't seem to have any wounds and he hadn't brought back any game into the plane.

"Ran into one of Fyers' men on my way back." Oliver, now fully nude, stretched himself out on his back on the layers of blankets Slade called a 'bed', drawing his knees up and spreading them inviting.

Slade's mouth watered at the sight of such eagerness. He let his eyes rove over the miles of pale skin, the firelight catching on the subtle curves of the muscles the younger man had developed in his training, the scars gained from the hell the island had wrought on him.

Oliver was absolutely stunning.

Slade's impatience won out. He quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing and joined Oliver on the ground. The little jar of improvised slick lay nearby from their last romp. Scooping it up, Slade settled between Oliver's knees, pushing them up towards Oliver's chest - and he paused, frowning down at the sight of Oliver's entrance, puffy and reddened and - Slade's brow drew low, rage stirring within him as he watched a drop of fluid slide down the curve of the younger man's ass from his hole.

He met Oliver's eyes, part of him satisfied by how the man shank away from his anger. "What. _Happened?_ "

Oliver swallowed roughly, shifting a little where he lay on his back. "I- I was in the jungle and I- I wanted to surprise you when I got back so I, um, I was…. I was _prepping_ myself, but I guess I wasn't paying attention around me like I thought, and then this guy was standing behind me with a gun. He- I didn't want him to shoot me so- so I just _let_ him- "

"You let him use the hole you'd been preparing for me," Slade finished. He set the jar down. Grabbing hold of Oliver's cheeks, Slade spread them wider, taking a good look at the used hole, relieved that there was no blood or tearing. A soft groan interrupted his examination. Slade looked up, an idea taking hold at sight of the blush staining the younger man's face. "Held still, like a _good boy_ , and let some faceless cock _fuck_ your hungry little hole, didn't you?"

"Slade- " Oliver protested, but his hard cock twitched against his stomach in a way that was telling. "I- "

"-so you came back here, offering yourself like a _whore,_ " Slade gave the cheeks in his hands a rough squeeze, teasing another groan from Oliver's lips, "-wanting me to fuck his cum out of you." A whimper and another cock twitch. Slade gave him a dark smirk. "That's exactly what you're gonna get, kid." He pulled a hand away to reach for the slick again. A small twist with his thumb and the jar lid came off, rolling away somewhere - Slade didn't much care where being angry and hard as a fucking _rock_ \- and he slathered a layer of slick over himself.

Shuffling forward on his knees, Slade lined up and pressed himself to Oliver's puffy red hole, sinking into it with an ease he never felt without having to spend quite some time opening the kid up. He groaned low in his throat at the _squeeze_ around him, passion stoked by the wet heat drawing him in. "What did he do? Tell me."

"He-" Oliver's breath caught as he felt Slade bottom out. "He- he told me not to move, k- kept the gun pointed at m- me while he got his pants down, worked himself up-" Slade began to move, pulling out slowly, letting Oliver feel every inch of him as he backed up until only the tip remained inside, pushing back in just as slow. "I was- " Oliver inhaled shakily, "I was already wet and open - so _open_ -" he groaned "he- he just _pushed in_ - _"_ Slade thrust forward hard, his speed picking up "-and he fucked me against the tree where he found me- _aahhh_ \- "

Oliver's head snapped back against the makeshift bedspread, jaw dropping as pleasure shot through him when Slade moved against that _spot_ inside him, lighting his senses on fire.

"What did he say to you?" Slade rasped. Sweat beaded on his skin, muscles working to move faster, chasing his own pleasure, feeling it coil in his belly as he fucked what was _his_ , riled up by Oliver's recount of being taken by another man. "What did he say while he fucked you?"

Oliver grasped at Slade's shoulders, his ragged nails digging in, trying to find purchase as Slade made good on his word and fucked the nameless man's cum out of him, striving to replace it with his own. "I- he- _aaHhh!_ He c-called me things. Names."

Slade pushed Oliver's knees up higher, making the younger man squeeze even tighter around him as he thrust faster. "What did he call you?"

"S-s-slut. Boycunt-" Oliver cried out when Slade moved a hand to twist at one of his nipples. "Told me what a good whore I was. That m- maybe he wouldn't take me to Fyers, that he might keep me for him and his f-friends to play with." Slade's thrust got rougher, his hips snapping forward, their skin slapping together obscenely.

Oliver felt like he was flying and suffocating all at once, pinned beneath his friend and lover and being used like a toy. It was all he could do to try to think straight and keep talking while Slade's cock tried to fuck the word out of his brain. "He said he was gonna bring me to his squad when he was done with me. Let them- let them have a go at my tight hole." Slade growled possessively. "And then he grabbed my cock and I came and he was coming inside me and while he was still in me, I grabbed the knife strapped to his thigh and I jammed it into his _throat-"_

Slade have a loud cry and went still, pressed as deep as he could get, sending pulse after pulse of hot come deep inside Oliver, reclaiming the man for himself and erasing all traces of the one who had dared to touch what was _his_.

Feeling Slade release within him, Oliver wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking it quick and sloppy until he was shooting his own load all over their chests, moaning as his hole clenched around Slade's hard length, his whole body convulsing as his mind went white with pleasure.

Panting and sweaty, the two lay entwined for several minutes, basking in their shared afterglow, slowly regaining their senses.

Proud as Slade was that Oliver had killed his violator, he still regretted being denied the chance to gut the pig himself. Oliver was the only good thing he had on this island and he would be damned before another took the kid away from him.

Slade dipped forward for a kiss, keeping it slow and deep, trying to relay to the other man his affection and devotion through the act, if not in words.

Try as he might, Slade always found the words hard to say.

When he pulled back, Oliver's bright smile and happy eyes assured Slade that his message has been received, and sent a similar one of their own.


End file.
